Monotony
by Pencilwalla
Summary: AU. 'She dances and he watches, and both are content for it to be this way.' A story told in 100-word drabbles.


Monotony

"_By chance or by fate, we meet and separate, cycle both vicious and wonderful."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Watcher in the Woods_

Routine is not always monotonous.

He watches in silence. She dances in joy. He in the shadow of the trees, she in the sunny fields. He in the highest branch, she in the purest snow. Without fail, she goes and he comes. Without fail, they are together, and words are not needed.

These moments, these silent meetings, are there's and there's alone. Until the call of friends and family, the sound of battlelust and rage, until they are called away by the world, time stops.

She dances and he watches, and both are content for it to be this way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Freely Given_

When she at last musters the courage to ask for his name, her watcher, she is disappointed. She gives him hers, but he only smiles and shakes his head when she asks him for anything.

She bares her soul for him- in words and in actions- but he keeps to himself. He hides behind a thousand layers, behind a curtain of mystery and darkness.

But she does not begrudge him his numerous secrets. It is enough that he returns to listen to her ramblings. What is freely given is, after all, infinitely more precious than what is bargained and bought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Left Behind_

The first time she does not come, he hesitantly dismisses it as nothing. Surely she will return tomorrow, all smiles.

The fifteenth time she does not come, he waits an hour as has become habit. He listens to all passersby, but no one speaks of her fate. Nerves strained, he returns in the morning.

The thirtieth time she does not come, he lingers til sunset. At moonrise, he walks away.

He does not return to the house with the empty, bare windows.

When she runs out into the yard, tousled hair and untied shoes, there is no sign of him.

_---_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Same Difference_

A newer, happier world, filled with friends and boys and fun. A stable, happy family. A house filled with luxury. A total one-eighty turn, from poverty and despair to riches and the life she has always secretly wanted.

If she closes her eyes and runs through their estate, thinking of the days when she used to dance for him, she can almost pretend she is completely happy.

Her life is the same as her old dreams, but her new dreams hold only one difference.

That in the wood by her home, he would come, and she would dance for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gone With the Wind_

The winds blows, but its chill does not reach him

The voice in the back of his mind will not cease, asking all the questions he is too terrified to ever ponder for long.

Where did she go? Why didn't she ever mention she was going anywhere? Is she safe, happy, well...

Has she forgotten him? He can never forget her, a girl with a smile like that.

Her voice sings to him between the lines of the breeze, and he shivers.

His mind wanders with it, borne adrift by her memory like the flowers she used to dance among.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Routine Return_

The sun is bright, the summer warmth letting her feel alive. This is her private world, where she can be herself without cares or worry.

She is dancing again. The flowers here are the same, yellow and blue in the grass.

When she looks up, he is there, watching from the shade.

Hearts leap and eyes flash; together again. The physical dance, but the mind dance is only beginning.

She runs to him and embraces him as if they were never parted.

Their routine continues as if it had never ended. The return to monotony has never been so sweet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tried to write a sequel to Tournament. Somehow this came out instead.**

**First time ever writing 100-word drabbles. Was it even remotely good? I tried to write something open to interpretation- this can be KK or AM, depending on how you see it.**

**Sequel is possible, depends on how I feel.**

**Chickentyrant5. **


End file.
